


Those Inbetween Moments

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kids, Sex Jokes, Sisters, injuries, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Alex and Maggie's lives. From days at the DEO to nights st home to mornings in bed.





	1. Mixture of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sanvers kid has Kara's taste in music + Sanvers adopts/fosters alien kid

Bare feet made no sound against the hardwood of the apartment Alex, and recently Maggie, called home. Despite her training, Alex continued to sleep through the silent intrusion. What did wake the experienced DEO agent was the clattering of metal and ceramic. She lifted her head expecting Maggie to be placing coffee on the nightstand as she normally did if she woke first. However, Maggie laid beside her on her stomach and hair nearly covering her face.

Alex grabbed her gun from the nightstand drawer and rose from the bed without disturbing her girlfriend of five years. Five years of ups and downs, fights and one bad break up that both agreed was a mistake, likely why it only lasted a week, but also five years of utter happiness. If the tattooed rings on their fingers said anything, it was of commitment to each other no matter what life put before them. Currently, life was putting a very sorry intruder in their home. Alex almost felt sorry for the guy, he’d unwittingly picked the home of two badass, government and municipally employeed women who carried guns.

The door opened and Alex raised her gun, aiming it only to see small hands dropping her favorite mug. The ceramic shattered and the small girl standing in the doorway immediately dropped to her knees and put her hands in the air. “Do not kill me, I did not mean to break the glass. I can find a way to replace it if that is required.”

The agent sighed and lowered her gun, tossing it on the bed after locking the safety. Maggie, now awake, took it and put it on the nightstand. “Arva, what are you doing out of bed so early?” Alex bent to pick up the ceramic, stopping the girl from doing so. The black line from hairline to nose on the girl shortened as she scrutched her nose. Cat-like green eyes narrowed, clearly confused about what she was being asked. “You should still be asleep.”

“If that is what you wish.”

Maggie gave a sigh from the bed. “Arva, come here please.”

“Yes Detective?” She politely stood at attention, waiting to be spoken to.

“Why do you think you’re here?” She motioned around her, “this apartment, with us.”

The girl tilted her head. “You required a servant?”

“Wrong kid.” Maggie grinned as she reached out to caress the girl’s upper arm. “You aren’t our servant and I never want to hear that word from you again. You are here to be a kid, we are giving you a home with some pretty tough, strong, slightly screwed up role models as foster moms. Do you remember you’re parents?”

“No.” She looked down at the floor. “Who am I if not your servant?”

Alex smiled softly as she sat beside them. “A very special little girl named Arva Danvers. A girl who has touched both the stars and the earth. Arva Danvers has endured so much but she never has to face any of that again.” She leaned forward and lifted the small grin. “You are sweet and kind and beautiful. Most of all, you’re ours so if we haven’t made it clear by now…” A smirk crossed the agent’s face. “No more chores, at least for a few years. Only fun from now on.”

Maggie yawned and covered her mouth while streatching. “How about I make breakfast. What do you guys want?”

“Pancakes?” It was almost a whisper from the girl.

“Pancakes I can do but I will need some music to get a groove going. Go choose some music for me.”

Once Arva was gone from the room, Alex met Maggie’s gaze. “This is going to be an intereresting few years.”

“Says the woman with an alien sister.” Maggie leaned over and kissed her. “When you said you wanted little feet waking us one day, I imagined a mixture of us.”

“She is. Fragile, unique, beautiful, strong-willed and alien.” Alex kissed Maggie’s fingers, over her tattooed ring. “That’s a mixture of us.”

“Yeah it is.” They both heard teen boy band music fill the apartment. Maggie scrunched her nose. “That’s all Kara.”

“Remind me not to let Kara babysit ever again. Her music tastes could end the world, she’d have to save it from herself.” Maggie thumped back on the bed as laughter left her and Alex shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this one-shot


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maggie reunites with Jamie + her ex is an asshole

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Alex look up from where she was folding laundry on Maggie’s couch. The detective had made a run to the Chinese place down the street to pick up dinner while Alex finished her laundry. Chuckling, Alex made her way over to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole.  
  
“Forget your keys too?” Instead of finding Maggie with her arms full of dinner she found a man in a business suit looking irate. Beside him was a little girl in jeans, a pink top and Mary Jane shoes who seemed too interested in her shoes. “Can I help you?”  
  
“I assume you’re the newest slut to end up in my ex-wife’s bed. Anyways, I have a business trip and Jamie can’t come with me so tell Maggie she gets her for the next month. If she objects, remind her that I decide if she gets to see Jamie because of her choices and she should be lucky she sees her at all.” He looked down at the girl, “remember what I told you about your mother. I will see you soon JJ.”  
  
The man was gone before Alex could recover from shock. The girl, Jamie, looked down the hall before back at Alex. “Ignore my dad, I do. Can I borrow your phone so I can call my mom to pick me up?”  
  
Finally recovering from the sudden onslaught of info Alex let the girl into the apartment. “You’re in the right place. Why don’t you take off your coat and raid your mother’s Netflix account.”  
  
“What’s your name?” Jamie inquired while putting her coat over her suitcase. “I’m Jamie Sawyer-Jamison.”  
  
“Alex Danvers.” Alex shook the girl’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “I should call your mom.”  
  
Just as she turned to grab her phone the door opened. “Danvers, fair warning that you may want to use your taser on the cook. I had to have them remake the Onion Beef twice because both times it looked like it just came off the cow.” She put the food on the counter. “Babe?”  
  
“We have a visitor.” Alex stated as Maggie pulled food out of the paper bags.  
  
“Kara can get her own food because I’m not making a second run.”  
  
“Hi mom.” Jamie stood beside Alex when Maggie turned.  
  
Maggie dropped the napkins and sauce packets she held. “Jamie?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The girl was swept up in the detective’s arms before anything could be said. “You’re so big now.” Maggie kissed her head as she cried, “I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
“I’ve missed you too Mom.” She hugged Maggie back. “I’m ten now, in case you forgot.”  
  
Maggie chuckled, “I could never forget how old you are.”  
  
Alex smiled from where she stood, tears in her eyes as she watched Maggie reunite with the daughter she’d only whispered about in silent early morning hours. She’d last seen Jamie when the girl had been five, her ex-husband having gotten sole custody in the custody battle.  
  
“Dad has a business meeting in China for a month so he dropped me off here.” Maggie set Jamie on her feet as she spoke. “Alex got shocked by his blunt discrimination of non-straight people.”  
  
Alex shrugged as Maggie looked up at her. “He’s an ass...hat.” She curbed her language quickly when she saw Jamie. “You know what, why don’t we eat dinner.”  
  
“Alex…” Maggie caught her arm but the agent genuinely smiled at her.  
  
“We’ll talk later, for now enjoy her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this one-shot.


	3. Spouses at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex making a sex joke + Maggie at the DEO + Alex injured
> 
> I kind of combined three prompts in one.

Alex looked up from her microscope when something was loudly placed on her desk. She found J'onn with his arms folded and practically glaring at the large stack of files on her desk. The files which happened to be on a soft pack that protected precious vials of alien organisms. Also files she'd been actively avoiding since the new year began. 

"Alex I have tried to be patient but it's been three months and you still haven't made selections, or even suggestions, regarding new agents."

"I submitted one suggestion sir." She picked up the files and dropped them back on the table after rescuing her vials.

He sighed and gave a her a familiar look that she knew he often gave her when he had no words. "I fast-tracked Detective Sawyer's transfer and took the time to listen to her captain's hour long lecture on how I was ruining his department by taking his best detective." He pointed at her, "that doesn't even begin to make up for your failure to start interviews. So begin them, yesterday!" He turned and left the lab with one final remark. "I will see that Agent Sawyer reminds you frequently until you do."

"That's the one bad thing about your significant other working with you." She muttered softly as she looked back at her computer.

* * *

Hands on her shoulders made her jump. "Normally I'd take offense to that babe but I'll agree." Maggie whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. "Hi."

Alex smiled as she turned in her chair. "Hi. How was the raid?"

Maggie held up an clear glass box with blue goo inside. "Brought you something." She handed it to Alex and the agent looked at it with giddiness. "So, blood or bodily fluid or what? I kind of put my hand in it so I'd like to know why Flores threw my arm in the decon fluid tank."

"Well." Alex put some onto a slide and placed it in her analyzer. After a few seconds the taller agent grinned. "Seems you went straight today."

Maggie scrunched her nose. "So it's blood?"

Alex chuckled, "semen, Orwellian to be precise." She tilted her head. "Something you want to tell me Sawyer?"

"No. No. Nope." Maggie shook her head. "I'll be in the decon showers for the next hour." 

"Need help?"

"You can barely stand and clearly you've helped enough." She shook her head as she left. "I can't believe I stuck my hand in...nope!"

Alex watched her with laughter. "I still love you babe!"

"Bite me Danver!."

"Come back and I will!" She yelled after her, right as Kara walked in.

* * *

"So didn't need to hear that." The blond put up her hands. "It's like you two haven't gotten past the honeymoon stage and you've been together almost five years! Are you ever going to become normal?"

The agent shrugged and reached for her crutches. "Help me take these files to the conference room on the eighth floor. J'onn wants me to start interviews today."

"I could carry you there if you don't want to walk."

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You were shot through the foot Alex, you aren't fine!"

"The files please Kara." Alex gave her a smile. "I already got the 'reckless and stupid' lecture from Maggie and it's much more effective."

Kara picked up the files. "How so?"

"She's withholding sex until I heal. A reminder of what stupidity gets me besides injured...an angry fiancée."

"That's uh, thats..." she blushed. "Okay, I'm just going to take these files downstairs for you." She left quickly with Alex standing on her crutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
